


Amber Art

by jaqueass



Series: Amber [2]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqueass/pseuds/jaqueass
Summary: Art drawn by me or others for the Amber series. Mostly spoiler-free but if there are spoilers there will be a warning. Keep in mind that this story has been in development probably since Mary Poppins Returns came out, so there will be a bit of both old and new art in here. However, my best work has come out of this so the quality drop is hopefully not too big when I post that stuff.
Relationships: Jane Banks/Jack
Series: Amber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Amber Art

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with the cover art for the Wattpad version of this fic. It's the version without text cuz you already know the title, no need to shove it in your face. Also, next chapter is in the works, I've just been caught up in school and a minor surgery, but luckily quarantine is giving me the time I need to work. This has a bit of a spoiler, but it's nothing you couldn't find out in the second chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my inability to draw hats and just accept that he's never gonna have one in my art.


End file.
